testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Violet Hunter
Note: Any and all characters are apart of BBC's modern adaptation of Sherlock Holmes, and Violet Hunter is a character from Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes story. This is my take on how Sherlock (portrayed by Benedict Cumberbatch) should meet Violet Hunter. The Adventure of the Bronze Beaches I heard word of the detective, Sherlock Holmes. I man, who hasn't heard of London's one and only consulting detective? If you haven't, you have been out of the loop for too long, dear child. I put on a dark blue skirt and dress shirt, putting my long, black hair up in a tight bun. Recently, Jephro Rucastle has approached me with an offer to be a governess for him, with a salary of £100. At first, the bothered me and when it suddenly raised £20, my friend directed me to Sherlock Holmes. I stand at the main road, waving my hand as several taxis go flying past. "Taxi!" I holler and finally one pulls over to where I stand. I smile and get into the car. "221B Baker Street," I tell the Cabbie with a small smile, pulling the seat belt over and buckling in. My phone starts to buzz and I see the message from my friend, asking if I was heading towards Mr. Holmes' house. I quickly reply that I am before turning my phone off. In the matter of mere minutes, we pull up right next to the building. I push open the door of the cab and step out, paying the cabbie on my way. I close the door and step up to the doorstep, worry now apparent on my face. The cab drives off and I look at the door. I finally knock on the door and an aging lady stands there. "Oh no... are you here with a case for Sherlock?" Before I can answer, she beckons me in, leading me up the stairs to an apartment, the door left ajar. The lady walks in, saying, "There's a young lady just outside the door, here to see you two." "Let her in," says a deep voice. The lady, probably his land lady, motions me into the room. I look around, taking in all I can. On the wall, a smiley-face is drawn in with fresh bullet holes in the wall. Two windows sit right next to each other on the next wall. On the wall opposite of Smiley is a wall full of books and a fireplace with a skull sitting on the mantle. I walk further into the room and catch sight of the small chemistry lab set up on the table. I look down at the couch, positioned slightly to the left of the smiley-face. I then look at the man sitting in a recliner right in front of the fireplace, a violin sitting on his lap. He motions to the chair in front of him, sitting right in front of the furthest window, a pale curtain hanging over it. When I don't move towards the seat, he raises an eyebrow at me. "Sit." Something deep inside me makes me comply with his simple order. His eyes skim me for a moment. "You don't wear earrings often, but yet you have now, so either you mean to impress me or this is merely one of your days, but I believe the former." He looks into my eyes. "You squint a lot, Miss Hunter, why are you here?" Sherlock leans closer to me, further out of his seat. "I came to ask for advice." He snorts, making me frown. "They are very weird conditions, Mr. Holmes. I was offered a job as a governess, with high price. £100 pounds is not a normal price. If that wasn't concerning enough, he just raised the salary by £20." I pause and he eyes me. "You wish to take the job but worry on why the price is there..." Sherlock ponders this for a moment. "The way you're sitting, upright and proper implies that you will take the job, but you're nervous, due to the fact that you keep tapping your fingers as it calms you down. Based on the tips of your fingers, you seem to do this a lot because you file your nails quite often, more than necessary." He smirks at me for a moment. "Miss Hunter, these are strange matters indeed. If my service is required, text me." He motions for me to give him my phone and I stare at his waiting hand before giving it to him. He quickly adds his number to my phone before handing it back. "Until then, Miss Hunter." He waves his hand and the land lady leads me out of the room. She leaves the door open, he probably doesn't wish it to be closed. When we start heading down the stairs, I hear the sounds of violin. "Does he play?" I ask the land lady, who smiles. "It's his nervous habit. He composes when he feels stressed." I give a slight nod before walking to the door. "It's been nice to meet you, Ms..." I start but I don't quite know how to end it. "Ms. Hudson, dear." She smiles warmly at me. "It's been nice to meet you, too." "Call me Violet," I say with a smile before heading out the door. I stand there for a moment before grabbing my phone out of my pocket, looking through my contacts before I find his number. Holmes, Sherlock. I shake my head and scroll down to Rucastle, Jephro. I send him a text saying that I accept. He replies with an excellent. I shift uncomfortably in my shoes, looking up at the window to see Sherlock staring down at me. I quickly avert my eyes and call for a taxi. Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories by Rainfacestar Category:Stories Category:Unfinished